creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Javer80
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:The Bird Cage page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 00:27, August 15, 2011 Hey, just wanted to say thank you for all of your feedback. I really appreciate it. Linkotan 22:34, October 2, 2011 (UTC) DUTY CALLS, KEATS Why are you still reading my post/contribution 03:28, October 19, 2011 (UTC) U mad bro?Norbeast 18:52, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Meh, I'm boredNorbeast 18:56, October 28, 2011 (UTC) FFFFFFFUUUUU! I had to reread it all over again just to get it... Why am I too slow?? >.< Thanks for the message though. :) Shichii 00:23, November 1, 2011 (UTC) - appreciate the help, seriously... :) thanks Rich Russell 04:05, November 1, 2011 (UTC) - I havent, all my stories are on paper right now... im in college and i have a writing class and personally i like writing scary short stories for class and i usually do well as far as creativity. I dont really like gore to be honest i like suspense and paranoia. Dont get me wrong im not like an emo kid haha i just find writing stories that creep people out for a few days more satisfying than a small heart warming tale about a kid and a bike or something gay like that haha...i got off track for a second there but to answer your question, i have to transfer them from paper to Word first...Rich Russell 04:14, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the comment on my story ^^ Your advice made sense, and I edited it a bit to help. It was my frist go for a creepypasta, and my first whack at the horror genre in general. And sorry about the spelling. It was never my strong suit, and I have mild Dyslexia. I know it's not an excuse, but when I wrote this, I wrote it directly onto this, and firefox's spell check doesn't work on this for whatever reason. Thanks for the tips on my A Killer Lesson. I added a second entry and mentioned you in the author's note. Check it out. Stickshows 02:00, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Wherever the internet takes me. Nothing specific; I just plug in "Scary ___" and snoop around until I find something that looks good. MooseJuice 19:29, January 5, 2012 (UTC) In regards to the http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Marks pasta, I shall allow you to edit those mistakes you spotted. MooseJuice 20:41, January 9, 2012 (UTC) thanks or the edit!! Thanks like this http://mental--girl.deviantart.com/ 10:49, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hehe, thanks for the message on my talk page! Oh, and the Old Spice commercial didn't aired in Brazil, I saw the commercial on YouTube.... and I laughed so hard. xD American people make very funny commercials, huh?~ ArrestRose 18:03, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Chat I could tell you were probably mad at me during the argument I had with you and Flatomb last night. I'm sorry, I was just playing around. Hope we can still be friends. "A child's rhyme stuck in my head, it said that life is but a dream..." 20:09, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Ahahaha, thanks for understanding. I didn't want you to think I am a homophobe or anything, because I'm not. I was just goofing off. "A child's rhyme stuck in my head, it said that life is but a dream..." 21:04, January 25, 2012 (UTC) How about where you notice more and more graffiti as you go by until all the buildings (and even people) are covered in graffiti or something? They've all changed and you begin to explore this new area, unsure of what to expect. Although the first one is the best in my opinion. ObliterationoftheSelf 05:17, January 24, 2012 (UTC) It's practically blasphemous! Funyarinpa 14:31, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I snapped at that guy because of his blog post. Read it. He's been trolling anti-brony bullshit for quite some time now. Not that that's a bad thing, but he makes some of the most fucking stupid points I have ever read. "A child's rhyme stuck in my head, it said that life is but a dream..." 20:39, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Just saw you left the chat, was it wild there? :PBang 23:52, February 13, 2012 (UTC) T'ank yah v'ry much. MooseJuice 16:48, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Music Where is my music suggestions, massacre monger? One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 23:43, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Javer... Do you mind if I make some minor edits to Long Way Home? Jw. 20:58, March 18, 2012 (UTC) JAAVVVVEEEERRRR You should come on to chat right now whenever you have the time and please don't think that the chat is full of babies. T.O.IVI. 22:31, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Thought you might like this BTW, I was away in chat and I saw your message. You're welcome. We're gonna smash their brains in, cuz they ain't got nothin' in em... 02:07, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Well... the rest is coming soon .. I have some technical problems with my laptop and I publish this before it was done sorry xD .. The rest of the storie is coming out tonight when I'll finish it ! :) Okay thanks for the advice (: ... has you had probably read I'm a new member ... And well I finished the story if you wanna know the rest :3 .. please leave me a comment about it so I can do better the next time I wrote one :) TheDarkestAngel (talk) 01:24, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for catching that error and I got the pun :P I have never writen a story in that format before. I was a little worried that the story wouldn't work and I am happy to know you think it good. Thanks againUndeadmuffin (talk) 02:38, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Awww I missed your 666th edit :( Cheese Lord (talk) 03:43, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Huh? What music are you talking about? ElectricEliminator (talk) 03:44, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I changed it. ElectricEliminator (talk) 03:48, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Goddammit you massacre mongering mongoloid I called out a user for necroing a blog topic and then I scroll up and you is participatin'. BAD JAVER. NO KIBBLES AND BITS FOR YOU. Be the man of the house, not the man of the horse. 23:44, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Now on a nicer note, I'm trying to write a story about money. It's tempting to use the usual "money is evil, people waste their lives on a thing they can't eat". And if I were to go down this route, it's possible that to increase the creepy angle that I'd have something alleging that money is cursed or something. But I don't want to jump into that, I want something else. I'm thinking of an idea that focuses on delving about in money's relationship with human nature. I want to make it non-supernatural as well as not coming off as preachy (though I expect this is going to be impossible, considering the story's theme). Part of what I have is the idea that one of humanity's biggest faults is our focusing massive amounts of things that are, essentially symbolic in their worth but when used can bring pleasure and health to us, which is why they are addictive and can foster feelings of indifference to suffering, especially when the world (that money has helped to corrupt, if you may) seems impossible to fix. Do you have any suggestions? Be the man of the house, not the man of the horse. 07:37, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for being supportive.Creepypastabook (talk) 23:24, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ahahaha bit of trouble with the source code there? Also since when did you become Cleric? Be the man of the house, not the man of the horse. 01:44, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Javer I like how you have so many badges. This proves you have been here possibly a long time therefore you rock bro. Just saying Hi to you bro. Arran Seel (talk) 21:15, September 8, 2012 (UTC)Arran re: Truth behind Super Mario I'm guessing it's because the plot is, at least in her mind, ridiculously convoluted and unneccesary; I remember her saying something along the lines of this in chat: "The reason why Mario looks like a plumber is due to the limited 8-bit graphics the game had, not this pasta plot nonsense." Also, what was my character doing in that game again? It was shaping up to be an interesting convo; wasn't he jumping around as a background object and then killed the Dragon and fought the player character? Be the man of the house, not the man of the horse. 07:46, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Two things I don't think the cars were foot-peddalled; I remember them having wheels and pedals like a bike. Also: "Where am I going? Oh, I've﻿ been here before. ... Did I try this cave? ... I feel so lonely. Is there any human on this planet? HELLO?" A bit dumb due to, well, y'know it being on Youtube, but it does give some idea as to pasta creation, don't you think? Be the man of the house, not the man of the horse. 16:24, September 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: Aright, I'll lift it. But I don't see anything wrong with the Article Listing. I checked. Then again I can't really know for sure. Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 03:30, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Feedback Hey Javer, I left some feedback on Long Way Home if you're still looking for some critique. Also, I know you fixed the formatting on Roark (for which, as I said earlier, I thank you), but did you read it? And if you did, could you please leave some feedback, pros & cons, or anything of the sort? Thanks, Factionnaire "At midnight all the agents, and the superhuman crew, go out and round up everybody who knows more than they do." 18:54, May 31, 2013 (UTC) How are you doing friend? I know you're probably out in the world saving babies and conquering planets leaving the skulls of your defeated in your wake, but if you are reading this..... GET ON TEH CHATZ MOAR OR I WILL SPANK U PLZ. ~ cinnamon and sugar kisses~ NeveRsLeePwitHme (talk) 01:27, June 22, 2013 (UTC) um... I missed you? PIPSQUEAK MISSES YOU! Anna Monroe (talk) 19:41, July 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm still missing you, email me? roguie.yoguie@gmail.com Anna Monroe (talk) 18:01, July 30, 2013 (UTC)